


And Then Came You Part Two

by toewsandconfused



Series: Catie!Verse [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toewsandconfused/pseuds/toewsandconfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the mpreg series, And Then Came You.  You should probably read that one first although it might not be totally necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then Came You Part Two

Claude was counting down the days to the end of the regular season, for the first time a small part of him was hoping that the Flyers didn’t make the playoffs. He didn’t know how Danny’s ex-wife did it with three boys, Claude felt like he was running on empty with just one child. Catie wasn’t a fussy baby but Claude was just so utterly clueless. His mother stayed with him for the first two weeks but she had a life back in Canada and couldn’t stay forever. Claude’s days used to be filled with a pretty equal balance of hockey and Danny; now they were filled with bottles and diapers.

Danny was home a few days a week but Claude was always so tired. When Danny was away they spoke everyday but it was only in passing, just a quick update on their teammates and their children. Sylvie typically kept the boys when they were on the road, but with Claude at home the boys split their time between the two houses. On the nights that he had all four kids he’d pile them all in front of the computer and Skype with Danny. And when he was home he’d pass the baby off to Danny, take a long shower and sleep as long as humanly possible. Sometimes he missed Danny more when he was home than when he was on road.

Not that he would change anything if he could, he loved being a Papa. They decided that two “Dad”s might get too confusing, so Danny was Dad and Claude was Papa. It was a title he wore with fair more pride than any other moniker he’d picked up over the years. It was something even the boys were picking up. The first time Cameron caught himself calling Claude Papa, he blushed and tried to backtrack but Claude just grinned. He didn’t mind being a father to the three boys when Danny was on the road.

Danny had spent his day off at optional skate in the morning, then he picked up the boys from Sylvie’s, he loved the nights when all six of them were under the same roof. The boys sat at the kitchen table working through their homework as Danny sat at the head of the table, feeding Catie, occasionally helping with a math problem. Claude was busy in the kitchen, a cook book propped up on the counter. He had so much free time but he hated taking Catie out in public so he spent a lot of time at home. He was trying to teach himself to cook and he was finding out that he wasn’t half bad.

He felt Danny’s eyes on him as he puttered around the kitchen, he knew Danny loved these nights as much as he did. The nights when their family was all together. Danny had the boys set the table and they put Catie in her seat as they all sat down to eat together. They talked about Danny’s games and how the team was doing, they talked about school and report cards; it was everything Claude never knew he always wanted.

The boys were old enough to put themselves to bed and did so without complaint, something that Claude was always eternally grateful for. Danny held Catie to his chest, walking her around the nursery until she fell asleep in his arms. That was the most amazing sight, seeing his little girl curled up against her Daddy’s chest. He crept into the room, wrapping his arms around Daddy’s waist, their little girl sleeping between their bodies. He pressed a kiss to her head then leaned in and kissed Danny’s lips softly, “She misses you when you’re away.”

Danny shifted the sleeping baby so he could wrap an arm around Claude, pressing another kiss into Claude’s skin, “I miss her too, I miss all of you.” He reached up to cup Claude’s face, thumb brushing against the stubble on his jaw, “It’s harder now, being away from my kids. From you. Maybe I’m getting soft in my old age.”

Laughing softly Claude reached for Catie, holding her close as she moved around in his arms. He kissed her again before laying her down, pulling a light blanket over her as she slept. He meant to turn around and get to bed before she started fussing but it was so difficult to pull himself away from her. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was, couldn’t believe how he and Danny had made such a perfect little girl. Her hair had lightened up a bit, more like Cameron than Caelan’s. She gave Claude’s life meaning in a way that not even hockey could.

Danny knew all of this without Claude having to say a thing, he walked up being Claude, wrapping his arms around him, hooking his jaw on Claude’s shoulder, whispering against his ear, “How did we get so lucky?”

Claude sighed softly, leaning back against Danny’s chest, his hands laying over Danny’s, “She’s so amazing. I never knew being a parent could make you feel like this.” He twisted his head, pressing a kiss to Danny’s freshly shaven jaw, “I’m grateful for her every day. For her and for our family.”

They made their way towards their bedroom, quickly moving around each other with a practiced ease before sliding into bed together. Danny moved closer to Claude, sliding a hand under his worn t-shirt, feeling over the freshly healed surgical scar, up higher over his stomach, inching his fingers to brush them over Claude’s nipples. Claude tried to stifle a yawn, reaching up to lay his hand over Danny’s, “I can’t tonight.” Gently he pushed Danny’s hand down and out of his shirt, “In the morning, okay? I promise. I just, I’m so tired.”

He sighed softly, letting his hand fall to Claude’s hip, squeezing it gently as he braced himself on one elbow, “Claude, you’ve hardly let me touch you since she was born. It’s been months and I miss you.” Danny pressed a kiss into Claude’s jaw, trying to get him to relax, “I miss touching you,” he whispered in their native tongue, “ _I miss tasting you._ ”

Claude bit his lower lip, so tempted to just give in to Danny, but Catie hadn’t mastered sleeping through the night yet and Claude needed as much rest as he could get. He pressed a closed mouth kiss to Danny’s lips, “I miss it to baby. But I just don’t have the energy.” It was the downside to parenthood, being constantly exhausted, he didn’t know how single parents coped.

Instead of looking disappointed, Danny grinned, “Then just let me do everything. Okay? I promise you won’t have to move.” Claude opened his mouth to protest that it wouldn’t be fair to Danny but he knew what Claude was going to say and silenced him with a kiss. He quickly moved past foreplay, afraid Claude might object, or worse yet, fall asleep; instead he reached down to palm Danny over his boxers, grinning into the kiss when he heard Claude’s muffled whimpers. Breaking the kiss he stared down at Claude with headed eyes, “And here I was afraid you hadn’t missed this.”

He slipped under the blankets, wanting to get his mouth around Claude as quickly as he could, he was still afraid Claude would tell him to stop. He didn’t want to stop, he wanted to taste the other man, and that’s what he intended to do. Claude was half hard so Danny stroked him a few times, wrapping his lips around the head to suck gently, loving the way Claude struggled to stay quiet. It’d been so long since they’d been together so intimately, he wanted to remind Claude what he was missing out on.

He moved his hand to the base and took Claude in his mouth, it was only a split second later that the blankets were pulled down, Claude’s head propped up as he stared down at Danny, “I want to watch you.” His only spurred Danny on more, relaxing his throat to take all of Claude as his hand wrapped in Danny’s hair, “Fuck Danny… I missed you… missed this…”

It wasn’t but a few minutes before Claude was finishing, he’d jerked Danny’s hair wildly to let him know but Danny didn’t move. He swallowed every bit before leaning up to kiss Claude, “I think about you every night I’m away, I touch myself in the shower and dream that you’re there with me. I wonder if you think about me even half as much as I think of you.”

Claude was still riding the afterglow of his first orgasm in he didn’t know how long, but Danny’s words stopped him, “I think about you all the time Danny. Why would you even say that?” Sleep was threatening to take him, his overall lack of sleep, paired with an amazing blow job made his mind go numb. But he knew this was important, knew he had to stay awake.

“It’s just…” Danny struggled to find the words, body pressed against Claude’s, his aching erection all but being ignored, “This is all my fault. I got you pregnant and now you’re recovering from major surgery, you’re home alone with a baby all day, you can’t play hockey. I can understand why you’d resent me. It I know I set your career back and I know should feel bad but then I see Catie and it’s hard to regret what happened.”

Ignoring how tired he was he pushed himself up on bed, sitting up to look over at Danny, “What the hell? Is that how you really feel? If I remember correctly, we were both there. We were both reckless and stupid. We made a mistake and somehow we were lucky enough that it ended up being the best thing to happen to us. I don’t regret having her for a second. I don’t blame you for anything, definitely not for my time off the ice. I’m lucky to be able to be home with our daughter, to get our boys at the bus stop.” He leaned in to kiss Danny, really kiss him with zeal instead of exhaustion. “I love you and I love our life. I don’t _blame_ you for it, I’m thankful for it.”

Danny pulled back to look questioningly at the other man, “Really? Because you seem so distant. And you,” he hesitated, wondering if he should continue, “you haven’t let me,” trying to find the right way to say it, he found himself blushing a bit, “make love to you. I thought, maybe you didn’t trust me. You know, not to … put you in the same situation.”

Laughing Claude shook his head, he hadn’t even realized Danny _could_ still blush at his age, “No, I’m just so tired all the time. Once she starts sleeping through the night things will get better.” He dropped his hand to Danny’s lap, finding him still half hard from earlier, “I even bought condoms last time I went to the store. Diapers, formula and condoms. You’ve got yourself a very classy guy.”

Claude pushed his hand into Danny’s shorts, jerking him off with nothing but pre-come as lube but he was so worked up Claude knew he wouldn’t last long. It wasn’t more than a few strokes before Danny was coming in the confines of his boxers, “Yeah I do. And I’m keeping him.” Danny said with a sleepy smile as Claude wiped his hand on the shorts and pulled them off of Danny’s body.

He stood up to get Danny another pair for boxers as they heard a soft crying through the baby monitor. “Good,” he said of Danny’s words, “because you have no other choice.” He tossed the boxers at Danny with a smirk, “Now go take care of our daughter, I have to clean up.”


End file.
